Obsession
by piscesaurus
Summary: Sakura adalah candu baginya. Bagi pemuda itu. Pemuda yang gila. Pemuda yang hanya mengerti bahwa ia mencintai gadisnya. Gadis yang kini diam, membisu, tanpa senyuman./ AU-Monologue/ To celebrate SasuSaku FanDay 20 Februari.


**Obsession**

**.**

**Piscesaurus©2014**

**Standard disclaimer applied**

**.**

**Don't like don't read**

**minor Sakura**

**Direkomendasikan untuk membaca sambil mendengarkan lagu GDragon – Obsession (Nightmare)**

**.**

_It's my obsession_

_Don't tell me_

_Please, don't tell me_

**.**

_Satu…_

Kita akan selalu bersama. Benar, kan, Sakura?

Hanya kita berdua. Kau dan aku, tanpa orang lain.

Kau akan menjadi canduku, fantasiku, hidupku, duniaku dan… **obsesiku**.

_Ssh_, tidak, Sakura, tidak… jangan menangis.

Aku akan merangkum wajahmu…

–membelai lembut kedua pipi yang selalu bersemu merah ini.

Aku akan mencium keningmu,

lalu hidung mancungmu,

kemudian kedua kelopak mata yang menyembunyikan permata _jade _kesukaanku,

dan bibirku akan melumat bibirmu…

dalam… sangat dalam… hingga aku bisa mendengar eranganmu.

–kau menyukainya, kan, _hime_?

Ya, kau menyukainya karena kita saling mencintaimu.

Bukankah begitu, sayang?

.

_Dua…_

Tidak! Berhenti kataku! **Berhenti**!

Hentikan teriakanmu, Sakura!

Kau milikku… hanya milikku! Bukan miliknya!

**Persetan** dengan kau yang mengatai aku gila!

Tapi kau yang membuat kepalaku berputar, membuatku seperti orang linglung…

Hanya kau, Sakura. Hanya kau yang mampu memabukkan hati dan juga pikiranku. Menciptakan fantasi liar di setiap malamnya. Membuatku candu untuk terus memikirkanmu.

Dan kau **melukaiku**.

Jangan begini, sayang. Jangan berdekatan dengan dia, dia, ataupun dia.

Jangan beri mereka **tatapan itu**!

**PERSETAN**!

**HANYA AKU YANG BOLEH KAU TATAP SEPERTI ITU**!

Hanya aku, Sakura…

Aku…

…Sasuke-_kun_mu. Milikmu.

Mengapa sulit sekali membuatmu **paham **bahwa yang kau butuhkan hanyalah aku?

Cukup aku dan kamu.

Bersama.

Kita akan bahagia…

Tidak kah kau mengerti?

Atau perlukah tangan ini menyadarkanmu, Saki?

Membangunkanmu bahwa kau **milikku**!

Mengingatkanmu bahwa aku adalah yang **pantas **untukmu!

…

DIAM!

DIAM, SAKURA!

Sudah kukatakan padamu **BERHENTI** MENANGIS!

Tak tahu, kah, kau?

Kau lebih cantik ketika kau tersenyum, bungaku…

Jangan menangis karena itu adalah mimpi buruk bagiku…

Jangan…

Diamlah…

Tersenyum, Sakura…

Tersenyum dan panggil namaku seperti dulu…

Katakan kau mencintaiku seperti aku yang **mencintaimu**…

.

_When I look at you_

_Baby look at me_

.

_Tiga…_

Mengapa?

Mengapa kau menghindar, Saki?

Mendekatlah…

Apa kau tuli?

AKU BILANG MENDEKAT!

**Tidak**.

Jangan tatapan itu lagi, Sakura!

Mengapa _emerald_mu menatapku seolah-olah aku adalah seorang penjahat?

Tidak…

Aku bukan seorang penjahat, sayang… aku hanya seseorang yang mencintaimu.

Lihatlah, _hime_. Hujan di luar jendela itu yang akan menjadi saksi betapa aku begitu

–mencintaimu.

_Sssh_, jangan menangis, periku…

Tenanglah, tenang…

DAN BERHENTI MENYUMPAHSERAPAHIKU SAKURA!

Lihat, sayang… Ini sudah malam…

Akan kuelus surai merah mudamu…

Membuatmu nyaman, membuatmu damai dalam **tidurmu**.

Karena aku berjanji padamu, Sakura. Aku berjanji…

–akan menjagamu di sampingku, selamanya.

**Selamat malam**!

.

_Empat…_

Mengapa?

Mengapa hampa?

Mengapa aku kosong, Sakura?

Dan **persetan**!

Mengapa aku menangis?

Katakan Sakura bahwa kau mengetahui alasan dibalik ini semua…

Mengapa kau masih tertidur?

Jangan terlalu lama, _hime_, jangan…

Aku merindukanmu. Aku ingin dua iris _viridian_mu… aku ingin melihatnya!

Tersenyumlah, karena saat kau tersenyum, kau adalah perempuan paling cantik di dunia ini…

Tidak seperti sekarang.

Kau diam.

Kau bisu.

Mengapa Sakura?

Mengapa?

Mengapa kau menutup mulutmu rapat-rapat?

Apa aku melakukan sesuatu yang salah, sayangku?

Jawab.

Aku bertanya padamu, gadisku.

Tapi mengapa kau mengabaikanku?

Ini hanya mimpi buruk, kan?

Iya, kan?

Bisakah seseorang membangunkanku?

Bisakah?

Aku ingin melihat Sakura tersenyum… aku ingin melihat canduku…

Ada apa denganmu, _hime_?

Mengapa kau masih mendiamkanku?

Lihatlah, hujan sudah berhenti!

Lihat, Sakura!

Tapi mengapa kau dingin?

Di mana hangat tubuhmu yang menenangkanku?

Bangun, Sakura…

Bangun…

Bangunlah, kumohon…

Aku ingin minta maaf padamu…

Maafkan aku…

Maaf…

Aku tahu aku salah padamu…

Bangun, Sakura…

Bawa aku, bawa aku denganmu…

Kemanapun.

Tapi jangan tinggalkan aku seperti ini…

Aku **sendirian**.

Jangan pergi dan berbalik memunggungiku…

_Obsidian_ku terlalu candu pada _emerald_mu.

_Onyx_ku terlalu rapuh tanpa _jade_mu.

Kumohon…

Buka matamu…

Karena aku sangat mencintaimu, Sakura,

…

–**obsesiku**.

.

_This might be the last time I say goodbye_

_This might be the last time I say good night_

_**.**_

**A/N**:

YEAH! Selamat SasuSaku FanDay bagi yang merayakan –savers! Lebih baik update cepat daripada gak bisa update sama sekali :')

Kali ini saya bikin cerita dengan Sasuke POV. Masuk ficlet atau drabble entahlah, saya gak begitu ngerti hehe. Di sini yang saya tekanin gimana jalan pemikiran Sasuke, jadi gak begitu diceritain gimana Sakuranya, tapi dikit-dikit diceritain kan sama Sasuke? Ya, meskipun cuma nangis wkwk

Ngomong-ngomong, aneh ya ceritanya? Nangkep enggak sama maksud dari cerita ini?

Jadi intinya Sasuke ini terobsesi sama Sakura. Dia kayak ngurung Sakura gitu. Nah tapi dia malah ngebunuh Sakura. Hayo di bagian mana? Tebak tebak tidak berhadiah nih, lol.

Oh yes, ini fic terinspirasi dari dua lagu GDragon, **Obsession **sama **Window**. Lagunya sih sedih tapi ternyata maknanya ya kurang lebih kayak seorang psiko yang berakhir dengan ngebunuh orang yang dia suka. Agak miris ya.

Review and Concrit, readers-san?

(OuO)


End file.
